Not A Usual Fairy Tale
by AlaoraMai
Summary: What happens after Happily Ever After? Will everyone find happiness or will it change everything they thought that they knew.
1. Chapter 1

New Story that I am working on. I hope you like it, and feedback is awesome. Of course I do not own the characters, but the story is my own.

* * *

In the stories and fairy tales the prince recuses the princess, they save the world and ride off into the sunset to happily ever after. But the truth is there is so much more that happens and happily ever after is not always what you think it is. The young girl sitting by herself, looking at a text book, knew this to be true. After all she was a reincarnated princess who fell in love with a handsome prince, then they saved the world from all manner of evil but instead of happily ever after, the prince left for college leaving her alone.

Following this all of Serena's friends, her guardians, had all gone on their own way leaving the young blond to try to figure out her life alone. It didn't happen all at once, it happened slowly they just faded away until she was alone. Pluto went back to her time gate after the battle with galixia ended. Within a few months after the rest of the outers, Neptune, Uranus and Saturn left on a tour around the world with their music. When the girls were starting their junior year Ami got her scholarship in Germany to study to be a doctor. Mina went back that year to be a pop star/actress as they had brought back Sailor V. by the end of the year Rei left to join her working with song writing and also performed with Mina. Then when Serena and Lita graduated, her tall friend was given an internship in Paris for culinary. At that point Serena wasn't comply alone she still had Andrew and her family.

It was what happened during her second semester at college that changed everything.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry but can we speak with Serena Tsukino" a middle age woman interrupted the lecture. Baffled Serena gathered her bag and walked out into the hall with the woman. The blond had felt uneasy all afternoon but it wasn't a sailor scout unease, this was something else.

"Can I help you?" Serena asked the woman softly.

The woman sighed, "There was an accident and you're needed to go to Tokyo General Hospital." the woman blinked as the girl turned and ran off at a mad dash.

Serena had a very bad feeling and ran to the bus stop as quickly as she could. And being sailor moon she could move very fast. Stopping at the bus stop she tried to decide if the bus would be quicker or if she should just run. She bit her lip as she was thinking not noticing the coppery taste of blood when the bus pulled up. She scrambled into the bus, taking a seat she tried not to think about what was wrong, but deep inside she knew it was big.

Her long hair flew out behind her as she ran into the hospital a few minutes later and was directed to a single patient room that was occupied. "Sammy!" Serena gasped to see her little brother, well not so little anymore, so banged up. The young man had a cast on his arm and numerous bandages around his head and chest. In a trance Serena walked over, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Numbly she pulled his limp hand into hers and held on to it, praying that he would be all right.

While she was keeping the vigil at her brother's bed, the sharp ears of the girl could hear footsteps coming up behind her. Serena angled her body so that she was still next to her brother but was now looking at the other person. It was someone she recognized but not who she hoped it would be. Serena almost felt all hope shatter at seeing Dr. Mizano, Ami's mother instead of her parents.

The older woman walked over and put her hand on Serena's shoulder, "Sam will be ok. He has a fractured arm, some bruising around his head and chest. He is a strong and lucky boy." the woman paused, taking a deep breath for a moment. "Your family was in a car accident. It was a head on collision, Serena." the darker blue eyes locked onto the tear filled ones of the girl before her.

Serena took a shaky breath, "they are gone aren't they?" the whisper broke into the silence of the room. She couldn't raise her eyes to look at her old friend's mother.

"I'm sorry Serena." the woman squeezed the girls shoulder. "We need to talk about a few things when Sam wakes up. Have them page me." Dr. Mizuno left the two orphans alone knowing Serena would need a few minutes to collect herself.

The blond sat on the bed holding the hand of her only remaining family member attempting to gather her thoughts. Sammy was 16 and still had time left in school before college. What about the house? Insurance? Bills for school? Funeral? Her thoughts flew around her head and she squeezed Sam's hand too hard.

"Ouch Meatball head" the sound brought Serena's eyes up and locked onto the ones on the bed. She wanted to through herself into Sam's arms and hold on as tight as she could.

"Hey Sammy" she whispered instead. "How are you feeling?" she tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes. Well it hadn't for a long time but this was much more.

"Serena, what happened?" Sam could see the sadness in her eyes and wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Do you remember the car accident?" Serena asked holding his hand tight looking up to see Sammy nod at her, "mom and dad" she whispered not able to say the words. The hands of the boy and girl tightened holding on, gripping onto their lifeline, their family.

After a few minutes the tears running down both faces subsided for the most part, Serena excused herself to get Dr. Mizano. She returned to her brother, sitting on the chair close to the bed while they waited. The doctor came back in and did her checks on Sam, when she was completed she pulled the other chair up and sat down.

"I'm sorry we have to have this conversation Serena, especially right now, but it has to be done." the blue haired doctor shook her head sadly. "I know that you are going to have a lot to do but Sam is underage. You are going to have to choose if you can take custody of him or if he will need an outside guardian."

"Sam stays with me. I'll make it work." Serena whispered while gripping the arms of her chair. She was never going to give up on him like others had given up on her.

"I'm staying with Serena" Sam responded without a hint of doubt.

"You will need help. I received a call from Malcom Stone, he said he was your parents financial man, you will need to call him and work out what you will need to do to make this work." the woman pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and gave it to Serena. "Your school will probably have to wait until Sam is in college also or go part time."

"I was thinking that." Serena sighed "I will give him a call. I didn't know that they had a financial person though."

"I'm sure he will be able to help with everything, I think that was why he called in the first place." Dr. Mizuno said. "You are being discharged tomorrow, and Serena you need to go and sleep and give Mr. Stone a call."


End file.
